Opposites Attract
by Linhlea
Summary: Sunako and Kyohei get into another fight over something or another just like always, but this time the results is different... oneshot drabble SunakoXKyohei


I don't own Wallflower

This is my first Wallflower fic so please be gentle 

* * *

Sunako glared at Kyohei with rage burning in her eyes. Her fist clenched at her side in attempts to calm herself down, and all Kyohei could do was return the favor; his eyes flashed dangerously in a silent warning. "Just leave me alone you creature of light!" Sunako screamed.

"I'll leave you a lone once you start being a lardy! Don't you care about me at all?" Kyohei asked. His face looked sad and he seemed almost betrayed.

Sunako wasn't tricked by this devious ruse. "All you want is free rent!" Sunako screamed.

Kyohei's look was replaced by one of anger and frustration. "Of course I want free rent! If you cared about me at all you would want me to have it!"

Sunako just rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Why would I care about a creature of light like you? Why can't you just leave me be?" she shrieked.

Kyohei copied her action before and rolled his own eyes. He stalked closer to her, but she just stepped back from him in response. "You're still using that creature of light crap? This is exactly why you'll never be a lady!"

Her rebellious streak didn't falter once as they fought. "That's exactly why I've given up hope."

"You're the only one that has!" Sunako clenched her fist even tighter. She didn't even wince when blood began to drip from her tight fist. She didn't even notice it as she drove her fist into his stomach, well; it was more like she tried to. Kyohei had, for once, taken hold of her hand, and he wouldn't let go.

"I won't fall for that again!" she shouted. "And let go, I'm going to melt!" He just rolled his eyes and stepped forward. She tried to step back to get away, but Kyohei wouldn't let her do that just yet. He pulled her forward, and that action had caused her to crash into his chest. Kyohei finally noticed all the sweat that was flowing out of her.

He smirked evilly at this predicament, and he pulled her even tighter to his chest. "Honey," he purred, "wouldn't you just want to do that one little thing for me?" All the while, his eyes became huge and sparkly, and his face was the emblem of innocence. Even more sweat flowed out of her skinny body. "Do you have a problem?" he asked in the same voice.

"Let go of me!" Sunako screamed once again. He just chucked and pulled her hand up to his face. "W-what are you doing?" Kyohei didn't answer, and instead he let his actions speak. Her eyes widened as his tongue swiped out to take a taste of her blood.

Blood squirted out of her nose like a red fountain, and it covered Kyohei in the sticky substance. He had made the mistake of loosening his grip with this happened, and Sunako crashed onto the floor in a crumpled heap. She was now dead to the world.

Kyohei laughed and lifted his shirt up to wipe away the blood. He leaned down and picked Sunako up, as if she was his bride, to bring her to her dark room. It was too bad for Sunako that this was one of the times that she was only out for a few moments.

Her eyes gazed up at the 'creature of light' and another spurt of blood came rushing out. This time, her hands had come up to take a hold of her nose, and only a little bit of blood came leaking out. She didn't stay calm for long. She thrashed about trying to get out of his arms, and he just laughed at her all the while.

He allowed her down at this point, but he didn't let her get away. He held her wrist in a death grip. "Stop that!" she screamed. "Let me go!" He just smiled charmingly at her. She returned that look with a deadly glare, and her shriveled up skeletal face just enhanced her look of hatred. "Stop doing that! You'll never be able to seduce me!"

Kyohei just winked at her. "It's already working sweetie."

"It's not like you'd _actually_ want to be with me. A creature of the light could never be with a creature of the dark." Kyohei amused look turned into one of a predator, and he began moving even closer to Sunako slowly. She tried to escape, but his grip on her arm didn't allow her to do that.

All she could do was step back, but that backfired when she bumped into the wall. She clenched her other fist to get ready to attack, but he grabbed that and pinned her to the wall. Her eyes widened with she felt his breath fan out against her cheek, and blood spurted out of her nose once again.

This time, Kyohei didn't loosen his grip. He just smirked and moved his face closer to her. His face dripped with blood from Sunako, but he just ignored it. "Don't you know that opposites attract?" he whispered softly. She didn't even have time to answer because his lips captured hers softly. All Sunako could do was faint again.

Kyohei chuckled when he felt Sunako slump against him. He looked down at her with that teasing smirk, and he picked her up once again after he wiped away the blood. He resumed his trip to Sunako's room, and when he reached it, his leg came out to kick it open. He wasn't at all affected by her dark things, and he just walked towards her bed without glancing at anything else.

He gently placed her down on the bed, and his smirk almost seemed like he was fond of her. Kyohei bent down and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "I'll never give up on you," he muttered softly. He didn't care if she didn't hear his words; actually, that was just what he wanted.

He straightened up again, and he made his way out of the room. He ever noticed the pair of eyes that was watching him from the end of that hall as he walked out. What a day he would have tomorrow…

He looked back at the closed door and sighed. His hand came up to run through his blond hair. "I **do** want free rent you know."

* * *

The End

* * *

Please R&R 


End file.
